The Awesome Avengers!
by WOLFWATCHER12
Summary: AU: Doctor Doom has formed the Lethal Legion and they seek the Infinity Stones. Spider-Man inherits a hidden fortune from his grandpa William Fitzpatrick and calls Ant-Man, Wasp, Hulk, Thor, Iron Man and others to form the Awesome Avengers to fight against Doom and his cohorts. Can they do it, find out in The Awesome Avengers! Pairing: PeterxJanet Rated M for content and language.


Hi there folks. I'm here to show you all the first chapter of my story: The Awesome Avengers. Sorry I took so long with making this appear on this stie, but I need some time to perfect it. In this one: Peter Parker/Spider-Man inherits a fortune from his late grandfather, and must assemble a group to stop Doctor Doom, who has joined forces with Baron Mordo, Ultron, Loki, Enchantress, Executioner, Venom and Thanos to try and take over the galaxy. Peter also has to try and find out where his father is, and he ends up falling for a certain shrinking and growing auperheroine. Find out what happens in The Awesome Avengers!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man, Avengers or X-Men in any way. All rights go to Marvel, Disney, Fox and Stan Lee.

* * *

Chapter 1: Awesome Avengers Assemble - Part 1 - Prologue!

It was a peaceful day in New York City. People were going about their day, some were at work, some were getting out of school, going to the mall, eating pizza and anything else people do. We see a young man with short brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a white long-sleeve shirt with a blue t-shirt over it and darkwash jeans and white sneakers. This was Peter Parker, a young science wiz from Midtown High School who was also Spider-Man, a wall-crawling, web-spinning superhero who no one understood. He got his powers when a radioactive spider bit him on the hand, and got the spider's powers. Originally he thought he could use his powers to make money by going into wrestling, but then he lost his Uncle Ben, and on that day he learned a hard lesson, "With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility". Not much was known about what happened to his parents, Richard and Mary Parker, but he will one day figure that out.

"Man, what a day this is." Peter said to himself, felling depressed. "First Mary Jane tells me she's dating someone else, then I get get my hand bashed by Flash Thompson, now a mysterious envelope in the mail." Peter was having a bad day today. His old girlfriend: Mary Jane Watson had recently broken up with him, then his bully Eugene "Flash" Thompson hurt his hand when he slammed him into his locker. But there was an upside to it, he got a mysterious envelope in his mailbox today. He opened it up, and inside was a science book that hid a letter with a crystal with a spider emblem on it.

The letter said, _"Dear Peter, knowing your scientific mind, I thought this book would be the perfect place to hide this message, and this crystal. It is one of many in my fortune, which I hid, to keep them away from my enemies."_ Peter was wide eyed as he looked below. _"To find the hiding spot, got to the following address in 30 minutes. And bring your Aunt May, this is something she needs to know as well. Love~Grandpa William Fitzpatrick. P.S. this is my last will and testament. Don't spend the money on cars or women. Use it for something more."_

Peter was shocked to discover that name written on the letter. He has never in his life met his grandpa. "Whoa, looks like I have to collect my inheritance. I gotta show this to aunt May!" He then started running out of Central Park, all the way back to his house. But then, something in his head began to tingle. "Huh?" he then looked around the corner and saw a man in a green and gold outfit with goggles over his eyes, and on his back were four mechanical tentacles. This was Otto Octavius a.k.a. Doctor Octopus. He was one of Spider-Man's arch-enemies. Doc Ock was attacking a tech facility. "Doc Ock!? Not exactly what I had in mind for today. But, I guess I should respond." He jumped up a wall, and stuck to it climbing up it. On the rooftop, he got his civilian clothing and into his Spider-Man costume. It was red and blue with black cobwebs around the red parts and big black spider logo on his chest, while a big red one was on his back. His mask also had cobwebs, and big white eyes on the face.

Doc Ock was swiping a bunch of canister's from what appeared to be Horizon Laboratories. "With these, I can finally help my employer accomplish his goal!" he cackled evilly. Suddenly, a web shot right at his back and he turned around and saw the red and blue hero.

"Seriously!? What are you up to this time, Ock?" Spider-Man said. "Did the sushi bar run out of calamari?" he joked.

"Spider-Man, how nice of you to seize me the trouble of hunting you down." Otto said as he looked.

"Really? Well, not one to brag." Spider-Man said. He shot another web at Ock, but he quickly removed it. Spidey lunged in at the mad doctor and kicked him in the tentacles. But he realized it would not be enough. He now tried to trip him up, BUT the mad doctor got back up, and started using his tentacles to cut our wall-crawler on the body, until there was nothing to repair on the costume.

"Aha, somehow, someway I will kill you, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Ock said.

 _"I gotta think of a way to derail him!"_ he thought. This wasn't the first crime Otto has ever committed. "I got it!" he snapped his fingers and had a brainstorm.

As Doc Ock was getting away, Spider-Man began to set up his trap. He kept spinning his web, and he used some kind of taser to make it electrocute the octopus villain. Doc Ock ran in the direction and got caught on the webbing. "Ha, hat trick!" the web-head joked again. He turned the electricity of it on. This caused Otto to be shocked, and he fell on the ground.

"Ugh, confound you, Spider-Man!" Doc Ock said as he got up. "You won't stop me from taking these canisters back to my employer!"

"Employer?" Spidey asked as he raised the right eye of his mask. "Who would this employer of yours be?"

"I will tell you nothing!" Doc Ock said as he used his tentacles to pin the web-slinger to a wall. "Now, to make sure you are dead!" He pointed another tentacle at his head, but then his arm beeped.

"Doctor Octopus, report!" a voice over the communicator. "Have you gotten the canisters from Horizon Labs yet?"

"Yes, I have them." Otto said. "But, I also ran into Spider-Man who tried to stop me. I'm about to kill him right now..."

"No, not yet!" the voice yelled. "I need him alive! Leave him and get back to headquarters!"

Ock groaned angrily. "It is lucky for you I must depart. Pray we do not meet again, otherwise, I will spill your blood everywhere!" he grabbed the canisters and took off. Spider-Man fell to the ground on his left side.

"Ugh." he said wincing in pain. He realized that Doc Ock was too far away for him to catch up with. So, he went back home. But, little did either Spidey or Octavius know, someone else was watching them.

* * *

Elsewhere, we see Otto Octavius entering a building where it looked like a castle. Inside, he brought the canisters onto a table and surrounding it were a robot, a guy in green, yellow and black with horns on his head, a man with facial hair and wearing green and black, a being with fire on his head, wearing black and purple, a woman in green with long blonde hair, a giant humanoid with purple skin and a wavy chin wearing blue and gold, and among them was a man in silver armor with green clothing and a metal face. These individuals were Ultron, Loki, Baron Mordo, Dormammu, Amora the Enchantress, Thanos and Dr. Victor Von Doom/Doctor Doom, the dictator of Latveria.

"Ah, excellent timing Otto." Loki said as he looked at the canisters. "I take it that the rest of the Sinister Six are on their way?" he asked.

"They were with me when I got here." Otto said as five other individuals appeared. One had a vest in the style of a lion's head, another had a pine colored suit with metal feathers around the arms, there was also two colored beasts. One was black with a white spider logo on him, and the other was all red and had a psychotic smile on his "face", one person had a red and yellow outfit with silver gloves, next to him was a man who looked like a monster standing on a glider, and was wearing green and purple with yellow eyes. These were Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven The Hunter, Adrian Toomes/Vulture, Eddie Brock/Venom, Cletus Kassidy/Carnage, Herman Schultz/Shocker and Norman Osborn/Green Goblin.

"Now then, why did you ask Otto to get these canisters, Doctor Doom?" Green Goblin asked.

"I need them to aid us in accomplishing a goal no one have ever been able to achieve on their own." Doom said as he broke into his elaborate presentation. "Together we will conquer the whole galaxy! I have gathered you all here to form the Lethal Legion!"

"Anything else we should know?" asked Venom.

"I will also help you eliminate the one thing that has kept you from accomplishing your individual goals." Doom said as he showed a picture of Spider-Man on a holo-projector.

"Yes, we all want to destroy Spider-Man!" Carnage said as he laughed evilly.

"Indeed, but there are other heroes out there that need to be wiped off the map!" Doom said, as he showed the pictures of other heroes. "Not only will we conquer the galaxy, but we will also destroy anyone who gets in our way, by sending them to the Negative Zone where they shall be trapped for all eternity!"

"Brilliant, Doom." Amora said seductively.

"Are you sure this will work, Victor?" Kraven asked.

"Indeed I am, Kraven." Doom turned his attention to Thanos, "Thanos, show them the item!"

"Very well." Thanos said as he pressed a button and out of the floor came some kind of weaponry. "This is the Destroyer armor and the Infinity Gauntlet! The greatest powers in the Nine Realms and my corner of the galaxy."

"Ah, yes, we always thought it was just a myth." Venom said as 'they' were.

"Oh, they are much more than that, Venom." Ultron said. "In any case, it matters not what happens to the heroes, so long as they pay the ultimate price."

"They will most likely meet their demise, along with that wall-crawler." Doom added. "So, are you in or out?"

Otto and the other villains thought about it carefully, when the turned to each other. "Very well, we will assist you Doom." Octavius said.

"Excellent! Let's get started!" Doom said as he got up and guided everyone of the villains around the castle.

* * *

Later, Peter went back into his house in Queens, NY and saw his Aunt May watching the TV in the living room. She saw what happened on the news, and as Peter got in May got up and hugged her nephew. She always knew that Peter and Spider-Man were one in the same persona.

"Peter, I saw you're battle with Doc Ock on the news. Are you okay?" May asked.

"Yeah." Peter replied.

"I was a little worried, but you know what you're doing." May said as she stroked her nephew's face. "What's that in your hand?"

"Something I found in the mailbox today, before school." Peter said as he showed her the letter. "It say's it's from Grandpa William. He want's you and me to come to his place in 3 hours. He has something for you to know about, and I apparently inherited a hidden fortune from him."

May gasped in astonishment. "What? Daddy?! let me see!" May looked at it up and down. "It's definitely his last will. I think we should go. I haven't seen the Fitzpatrick manor in years. And what about the rest of it."

"Well, I'm gonna use it for something more." Peter knew in an instant what he wanted to do. "I'm gonna open up a science foundation, and form a partnership with Horizon Labs, as well as start a team to stop whatever Doc Ock and his employer are planning."

"But, you normally work alone. Why this sudden change of heart?"

"After Mary Jane broke my heart, I normally wouldn't work with anyone." Peter said. "But, something the my father told me before he disappeared made me realize that I cannot do everything myself. I will need a team with the aid of S.H.I.E.L.D. and various others."

"Well, before you do that, let's go collect your inheritance." May pointed out. "Who are you going to select for this one?

"I'll figure it out after we get to the manor." Peter replied as he went to pack his things.

"Okay, but don't take too long." May said while Peter ran up the stairs.

* * *

Later, Peter was riding in May's car on there way to Fitzpatrick/Parker manor. While they were approaching the front gate, they noticed that there was a man with short black hair and a suit waiting for them. "Ah, miss May, master Peter. Welcome."

"Uh, you know us?" asked Peter.

"Why yes. I am Jacob Tyler, manservant to the Parker-Fitzpatrick family and son of the original butler Donovan and Rachael Tyler." the man said as he introduced himself.

"Well, Jacob, could you escort us in?" asked May.

"Of course, sir and ma'am." Jacob replied as he brought Peter and May into the front of the house. The place was huge. It had 75 rooms, and several bathrooms. The front of the building had a statue of Peter's grandpa. "Welcome to your new home." Jacob said as they got inside.

"Thank you, Jacob." Peter said. "So, tell me this. How did you get to be the butler?"

"It runs in my blood." Jacob replied. "Master Peter, I know this all shocking even for me, but I know that you are the Spider-Man."

This had our young friend stunned for a few seconds. "H-h-h-h-how did you figure it out?" Peter asked feeling disgruntled.

"It was merely a matter of seeing you on the news and reading the Daily Bugle." Jacob said. "I cancelled my subscription to the Bugle when Jameson ranted about you being a menace."

"Good thing." Peter said as he agreed with that statement. "Anyway, what would you say if I told you that I'm putting a team together?"

"I would say...It would be an honor be your team's butler." Jacob said.

"And, I will lend you my support as well, Peter." May said.

The three entered the living room, May sat down on the couch and Peter was right next to her.

"If you will permit me, sir and ma'am. I would like to read Master William's last will."

"Go right ahead, Jacob." Peter said as he pulled the will out of his backpack.

Jacob says to the relatives "The last will of William Fitzpatrick says...And I quote...If this is the end of my life, and my grandson; Peter Parker comes to the manor...Which I know he will... he will not only inherit a reward of five billion dollars, but also, my entire fortune."

Peter was wide-eyed in shock when he heard that. "The whole fortune is really mine?!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, Master Peter." Jacob replied. "But also, As for the other some of my assets, I'd like to give them to not only my grandson, but also to my daughter in law: May Parker."

May too was surprised. "Thank you...Dad." May said as she sighed with sorrow.

"As for what you want to do with the fortune, I want you to use it for something more. That is up to you." Jacob said.

"I'm going to start up something called the Parker Science Foundation." Peter said. He also grabbed his backpack again, and showed what had happened to his Spider-Man costume. "Also, during my last battle with Doctor Octopus, look what he did to my costume! I don't think I have enough fabric to repair it!"

May placed her hand on Peter's, and said to him, "The only thing that's still in tact is your mask. I know how much it means to you."

Jacob went up and said, "Maybe it's time for a new costume, and put that on the shelf."

Peter thought about it carefully, and said, "You're right, time to get to work on a new outfit."

"Now, this team your are putting together, what is it called?" May asked.

"I'm calling it...the Avengers." Peter said as he answered. And this is just the start of his adventure with his team to be formed.

May and Jacob were in awe by this whole thing. "Hmm, the Avengers, sounds like a fitting name.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well, that wraps up the prologue of The Awesome Avengers, be sure to stay tuned for more to come later. I hope you all like the first chapter as much as I did writing it. Sorry if it's short, but I did not have a full plotline for it. i will work on a rewrite of this chapter someday. And I'd like to thank ERoc90 Tha Clean Up Man for helping me with this. Kudos dude.

In the next chapter: Peter meets up with Tony Stark/Iron Man, James Rhodes/War Machine and Pepper Potts/Rescue and he invites them to his new home, and he also invites Janet Van Dyne/The Winsome Wasp/Giant Girl, Scott Lang/Ant-Man, Donald Blake/Thor, Bruce Banner/Hulk and Betty Ross to join him on a mission to aid Steve Rogers/Captain America in a battle with Loki, Abomination and Kraven. But, who is it that is watching Spidey as he tests out his new suit? Find out next time in The Awesome Avengers: Chapter 2: Awesome Avengers Assemble - Part 2 - Some Assembly Required!

Powerful Alone, Unstoppable Together!

Please Read, Review, Comment and Fave. And remember, **NO FLAMES!**


End file.
